Thermal Perturbation (TP) spectra of open chain and cyclic peptides will be measured in water, organic solvents, films, micelles and membranes. TP spectra will be correlated with other physical and chemical methods. The TP method will be extended to biologically important peptides to investigate accessibility of chromophores, interactions with other amino acids, and the nature of the chromophore environment.